


Dance With Me

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Molly discovers Arthur tinkering with a Muggle stereo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'music' for The Golden Snitch's 'Prompt of the Day' challenge.

Molly was in the kitchen, washing up the breakfast dishes. It was an unusually peaceful Saturday morning in the Weasley home, with Charlie and Bill out of the country and the rest of her children away at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, Molly heard a loud noise coming from the shed where Arthur did all his tinkering. With a wave of her wand, she finished drying the last dish and headed out to the shed.

“Arthur, what in Merlin’s name are you doing in here?” asked Molly, setting foot inside the shed. Normally she avoided asking what Arthur was up to, but today he was making such a ruckus she couldn’t resist.

Arthur looked up from where he was tinkering with some Muggle device. “Oh, hello dear” he said to his wife. “I’m just working on this invention Harry told Ron about. It’s called a stereo.”

Molly looked at the device with distaste. “And what exactly are you going to do with a Muggle invention?” she asked. “Do I need to remind you about your job at the Ministry?”

Arthur chuckled. “Well, what the Minister doesn’t know won’t hurt him” he said. Then he added “Apparently Muggles use this device to play music. Isn’t that fascinating?”

Molly rolled her eyes. “Just what we need around here” she said. “Something else that makes a lot of noise. It’ll be like the twins never left.”

Arthur finished tinkering with the stereo and turned it on. It began to play some Muggle music.

After wiping his hands on a cloth, Arthur held them out. “Dance with me Molly” he said to his wife.

Molly blushed. “Oh Arthur” she said, but immediately took his hands.

Together, the couple began to waltz around the shed, occasionally bumping into some object that Arthur was in the middle of working on.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Arthur asked Molly.

“Our wedding day” replied Molly with a smile. Then she added “Mind you, whatever this stuff Muggles call music is, it’s nothing compared to Celestina Warbeck.”

“You’re right dear” said Arthur. Then, with a wink, he added “As usual.”

“Oh don’t you get cheeky with me Arthur Weasley” said Molly, pretending to be angry. “I get enough of that from the children.”

“And what wonderful children they are” said Arthur. “All thanks to our excellent parenting, of course.”

Molly sighed. “I just wish they weren’t growing up so fast” she said. “Ginny used to write to me all the time. Now I’m lucky if I get an owl every other week.”

Arthur kissed his wife on the forehead. “Be strong, Molly” he said. “Just think: as long as we aren’t getting owls from the school, they aren’t getting into trouble.”

“I suppose you’re right” Molly said. “It’s been ages since I’ve had to send a howler.” Then, with a smile she added “And with any luck, there with be grandchildren soon enough.”

The song finished playing and the couple stopped waltzing. With a wave of his wand, Arthur turned off the stereo.

Taking Molly by the arm, Arthur led her out of the shed. “Grandchildren, huh?” he said. “When did we get so old?”


End file.
